


[Podfic] like a bird scared at an empty bush, trembling for nothing

by DuendeVerde4, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, Never Have I Ever, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, sing goddess the rage of achilles destroyer of pot plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: “Ah, what to ask,” he says, tapping his chin, looking thoughtful and downright mischievous. Theatrically, he holds up his finger as though he’s thought of something, even though Achilles can tell he knew exactly what he was going to ask before the bottle had even landed on him. “Never have I ever been in love.”Penelope drinks, adding to Achilles’ confusion, and then so does Patroclus.So does Patroclus.Achilles literally does a double take. His mouth falls open.-or: various characters from the iliad/greek myth playing "never have i ever"





	[Podfic] like a bird scared at an empty bush, trembling for nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a bird scared at an empty bush, trembling for nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187450) by [onibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onibi/pseuds/onibi). 



**A Podfic Polygons 2019 Triange:**  
Fic chosen by: DuendeVerde4  
Read by: Gondolin  
Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/LikeABirdScaredAtAnEmptyBush/like%20a%20bird%20scared%20at%20an%20empty%20bush.mp3) | 22 MB | 0:22:00  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/LikeABirdScaredAtAnEmptyBush/like%20a%20bird%20scared%20at%20an%20empty%20bush%2C%20trembling%20for%20nothing.m4b) | 31 MB | 0:22:00


End file.
